


The Crimson Hat (4X24)

by nallemorin



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nallemorin/pseuds/nallemorin
Summary: (My version how 4x24 should have end) She wanted to know. She needed to know. What he mean with those words. And at the first change she had, she asked him and all she received was a simple "What did I say? I was kind of hyped up" and she had left it that way.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 23





	The Crimson Hat (4X24)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own The Mentalist or any of his characters.
> 
> I did recently finish to see the show even that have been end around 5 years ago but my head didn’t let me sleep at least I write how I wanted that the season 4 should have end. This is my own thoughts about how the season 4 should have end. All the errors are mine. I hope you enjoy it.

She had been circling around in his bed and each time she closed her eyes the images appear again.

Jane hugging her, then pointing the gun to her, she could hear the words he said as she was at that moment again. “Good luck, Teresa. Love you” then the gunshot.

She wanted to know. She needed to know. What he mean with those words. And at the first change she had, she asked him and all she received was a simple “What did I say? I was kind of hyped up” and she had left it that way.

She thought she could stand it, not knowing what he really meant with those two words. And because of that, she is retrieving her jacket from the coat rack and taking her keys from the bowl next to her door on his way to him.

As soon as she opens the doors she could see a silhouette walking with his back to the door. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dark “Jane” she said once he recognized him making him stop suddenly “what are you doing here?”

He turned on his heels, his face barely visible by the night “I want to make sure you were safe” he answered softly.

“Safe? What are you talking about Jane?” she asked trying to understand him once again.

He hid his hands on his trousers pockets “I feel a little exposed here Lisbon, do you mind if I come in?”

She doesn’t respond, she just placed her jacket back in the coat jack, drop the keys back on the bowl and move from the doorstep to allow him in. He reached her door after a few steps and make himself at home, going directly to her kitchen.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked her once she was in the kitchen with him while filling the teapot with water and settle it on the stove to boil.

She sighted, “Jane” she called him softly, and making him look her. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you,” he answered her “I want to make sure you were safe” he added “where you were going this late at night, Lisbon?” He asked curious.

“You aren’t making any sense Jane!” she shouts.

“I don’t know what make sense anymore, Lisbon” he express irritated passing his hand trough his hair. “I have been thinking why he asked me for you” looking directly at her.

“And?” she questioned him.

“There’s no other reason than the obvious, Lisbon”

“I'm not a psychic Jane, I can’t read minds” she shouts to him “but sometimes I wish I can read yours” she said frustrated and with anger.

“This was a bad idea,” he said while denying with his head “I shouldn’t have come” passing Lisbon on the way to the entrance.

“Sure,” she added sarcastically “Run again just like you did it 6 months ago” she laughed hoping to hide her anger and sadness.

“You know that I didn’t run away” he said behind her.

She sighed tired “Really Jane? How I was supposed to know that before you told me?” she turned to look him, but he was still with his back to her “It was real to me! I wasn’t able to sleep” she took a deep breath and exhale “I still can’t sleep”.

“I barely could sleep too and when I fall sleep I dream with you” he admits “the last person I intend to hurt was you, Lisbon but the one I need the most to believe it”

She cross her arms “Why me, Jane?”

He breathed deeply and exhaled “For the same reason that Red John ask me for your head”

“Those past 6 months where a nightmare for me because of you, I was sick worried for you, I try to reach you every day but you ignored me” with each sentence she made she was closing the gap between themselves. “And then when you finally admit you were faking your breakdown to catch Red John, you have to said that you love me” she shouts in front of him. “And then you totally forget it”

“I didn’t forget” he told her and lower his head “I should haven’t said it Lisbon”

“But you said it Jane, there’s no going back from that!” she exclaimed.

“What do you want me to tell you?” He questioned her. “You know what happen to the people that are close to me, I can’t let anything happen to you” he admits.

“That isn’t your decision Jane” she said when the teapot start to whistling.

Jane pass her on his way to remove the teapot from the stove, in complete silence he prepared 2 cups of red tea, placing one on the counter on his right for Lisbon to take.

With his back turn still to her “I know isn’t my decision Lisbon, but I can’t imagine my life without you, for the last few years you have make my life better and that is the reason John Red want me to kill you because without you, I would be lost again”

“What are you trying to say Jane?” she asked already next to him.

He turned to his right to see her right on her eyes “What I’m trying to said Teresa” he took a step to her “it’s that I love you, that you are the reason why I wake up every morning, that those 6 months that I was away were also a nightmare for me, not been able to see you and making you believe that I was a lost case, not been able to reach you to catch Red John because you are my light and with you still on my life Red John wouldn’t believe that I have a breakdown”

“Jane…” she whispers.

“I’m really sorry that I hurt you Lisbon” he placed his right palm on her cheek. “I’m sorry Teresa” he said and then set a kiss on her forehead “I should go now, it’s late and you need to sleep” he admitted with his forehead in hers.

“Stay” she whispers to him. “You also need to sleep” she took his hand and drag him with her to the bedroom. She released his hand in front of the footboard and make her way to the left side of her bed and getting inside the covers while Jane stood in the same place where she left him. “Patrick Jane don’t make me get up”

As soon as she finished the sentence he went to the right side of the bed and lay down face up over the covers, she hesitated for a few minutes then place her hand over his chest and move to be closer to him. “I love you too, Jane” she confesses making him smile.

He took his hand over his chest and kiss her then place her once again on his chest, he then turned his head to her and bend down to kiss her softly. “I’m surprised to hear it” he said once he pulled away from her.

“Better get used to it because you are stuck with me” she said to him.

“I won’t complaint at all” voice out to her “now we better get sleep because you get cranky when you don’t sleep well” he revealed earning a hit from Lisbon. “Ouch, that hurts”

“Keep making those comments and you’re sleeping on the coach” she treated him.

“Come here” he responded to her, pulling her closer to him and passing his arm under her waist. “Good night Teresa”

She placed her head over his shoulder and place a kiss on his cheek “No running any more Patrick”

“No more running, Teresa” he said before both fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
